daniellamonetfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred 3: Camp Fred
Fred 3: Camp Fred is a 2012 comedy film directed by Jonathan Judge as the third film in the Fred film series, following Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred. Released on July 28, 2012, the film stars Lucas Cruikshank, Tom Arnold, Jake Weary, and John Cena. Synopsis Following the last day of school, Fred Figglehorn (Lucas Cruikshank) reveals his hopes to attend Camp Superior, a summer camp that is considered a paradise. Fred's hopes are dashed when he learns his mother is sending him to Camp Iwannapeepee, a camp Fred finds horrible. At Iwannapeepee, he meets head counselor Floyd Simmons (Tom Arnold), and a host of other campers, Magoo (Joey Bragg), Chatter (Matthew Scott Miller), Spoon (Leah Lewis), and Dig (Adrian Kali Turner), and is introduced to Oksana, a beautiful but inept nurse. At night Fred has disturbing dreams of being at home, but wakes to find he is still at camp. Fred learns that Camp Iwannapeepee and Camp Superior have been competing in summer camp games for sixty-nine years and that Superior has always won. He also thinks he has unearthed a plot to drug the food of the Iwannapeepee campers, in order for a giant rat to eat their brains. Avoiding the gruel, Fred instead eats hallucinogenic red berries. He then learns that rather than being drugged, the Iwannapeepee gruel has been laced with super vitamins. When he learns that his arch rival Kevin (Jake Weary) is on the team from Superior, Fred becomes determined to defeat the rival camp. During the contest, Kevin tries to sabotage Fred, but his plans fail against him and Camp Iwannapeepee finally wins. Cast Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn; the main protagonist. Tom Arnold as Floyd; the head of Camp Iwannapeepee. Jake Weary as Kevin; Fred's arch-rival, who attends Camp Superior and the main antagonist. John Cena as Mr. Figglehorn; Fred's imaginary father, he appears and gives Fred advice Carlos Knight as Diesel; Kevin's friend and assistant in spoiler plans, who also attends Camp Superior. Adam Herschman as Murray; the inept worker of Camp Iwannapeepee. Joey Bragg as Magoo; a nerdy, reliable kid, and Fred's cabin mate. Matthew Scott Miller as Chatter; Fred's cabin mate, who never talks until the end of the movie. Leah Lewis as Spoon; Fred's cabin mate who always eats food, such as gruel. Adrian Kali Turner as Dig; Fred's cabin mate. Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Hilda Figglehorn Adam Riegler as Lawrence; a camper of Camp Iwannapeepee. Daniella Monet as Bertha; Fred's gothic friend. Steve Hytner as Camp Superior Counselor; the head counselor of Camp Superior. Madison Riley as Nurse Oksana Production In December 2011, it was announced that Lucas Cruikshank would be starring as Fred Figglehorn in a live action Nickelodeon series and in a third Fred film. Varsity Pictures and The Collective, who had produced the first film, would be producing the third. Reception Television broadcast The film's initial American airing, on Nickelodeon on July 28, 2012, was watched by 3.5 million viewers. This was a 39% decline from the 5.7 million viewers, the previous film, Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred premiered with, and ranked eighteenth in top cable programming for the week. Category:Daniella Monet Category:Movies